Swimsuit Contest - Robster80 Style!
by Robster80
Summary: My contribution to DD's passing the fic game. The otehr three judges have been selected, and Mimi makes her first move. WARNING: TAKIMI!!!!!!!


SWIMSUIT CONTEST: ROBSTER80 STYLE!  
  
Based upon an idea by Digital Dragon  
  
  
Okay, this whole thing started with a simple day at the beach for Mimi, Kari, Yolei, and Sora. They soon came upon a poster announcing a swimsuit contest for 100000 yen for girls between 14-25 and living in Japan. Mimi then got a phone call from Matt, who told her that he, Tai, Izzy, and TK would be among the seven judges for the contest, and that NO favorites would be played on. If only they knew...  
  
  
  
TK and Matt were at the beach band shell, waiting for Tai and Izzy. They were to meet with the other three judges of the contest. "You sure that the girls won't try to make us choose favorites?" TK asked.  
  
Matt looked at his brother, who had just turned 14 about a month ago. "I'm sure they won't. They're our friends, and Kari's your best friend. She won't try anything on you."  
  
TK held his breath. The truth was, he secretly had a crush on Mimi. He was more worried about himself making himself ensure Mimi's winning the contest. It was going to be a bit easy since Davis and Ken weren't going to help with the judging, since they had crushes on Kari. Anyway, I'll get to see Mimi up close in a bikini. He slightly drooled at the thought.  
  
Matt was having similar thoughts, and was drooling a bit more. Suddenly, he had a terrible thought: what if Jun entered the contest?!  
  
Suddenly, Tai and Izzy showed up. "Hey, guys! We late?"  
  
"You're early," came an emotionless voice from behind the four. They looked to see a boy around 16 with dark brown hair and a slightly angry expression. "You guys are Yamato Ishida, Taichi Kamiya, Takeru Takaishi, and Koushiro Izumi? I'm Heero Yuy, the fifth judge. I overheard something about you guys knowing some of the girl who will be in the contest?"  
  
Tai and the others nodded their heads in unison.  
  
"Very well, but you will not play any favorites, or else new judges will be called in to replace you. Those are the official rules, and I expect you to obey them as I intend to do." With that, Heero walked away to the other side of the shell.  
  
Matt let out a low whistle. "That guy's colder than Fridgimon's Sub-zero Ice Punch!"  
  
"If such a thing is possible," Izzy added. "I don't see what that guy's problem is. We all know that we won't try anything to rig the contest in our friends' favor, right?"  
  
"I wish I could say the same," came another voice. TK recognized it right away as he and the others saw a teen with black hair and a pigtail walk over to them. "Hey, Ranma! How'd you get into this outfit?"  
  
Ranma sighed heavily. "When my pop and Mr. Tendo overheard Akane saying she'd enter the contest, they forced me to be a judge so I'd pick her. Now all the other girls after me are entering, too, and expect me to pick them."  
  
"Sucks to be you," came the voice of Duo Maxwell, who the guys all knew and liked. "I just did it for the heck of it. I'm shocked that you guys, especially Heero, are judging this, too."  
  
They began to imagine the possible brawl at the contest between Ranma's fiancées and the others. "I'm starting to worry about this whole thing," they all said together.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mimi checked her dress in her bedroom mirror. Tonight, she was going over to see TK, and had to look right if she wanted to seduce. She hoped it would be easy, since she knew he secretly liked her. The truth was, she had a crush on him, too.  
  
Earlier that day, after she got home, she called him and asked if they could meet at his place. To her delight, she could come over, even though Mrs. Takaishi was out of town for the night. TK had even offered to cook for the two of them.  
  
It was evening when she arrived at his apartment. After they dined, TK turned on his stereo and asked Mimi to dance with him, which she gladly accepted. It was a fats dance at first, but the next song was slow and romantic. Mimi pulled TK close to her as they danced together. The moment is right, they both thought. I wonder if I should-.  
  
Their lips met and held before they could finish their thoughts. It was a kiss of passion, and neither wanted it to end. Slowly, Mimi moved her hand to TK's chest and began to unbutton his shirt, much to his surprise, but he made no attempt to stop her. Her touch felt so good to him that he decided to throw caution out a fifty-story window. They slowly made their way to his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari dialed TK's number for the tenth time that night, and still received nothing but the answering machine. That's strange... Either he's out, which is highly unlikely, or he's taking one hell of a long shower.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mimi gave TK one last French kiss before she left his apartment later that night. TK closed the door and leaned his back against it, slowly dropping to the floor. She loves me, he dreamily thought, a wide smile on his face. Screw the rules! She gets my vote for sure!  
  
  
  
End... of my part.  
  
To all you Takari, Sokeru, and/or Yokeru fans, I apologize for this, but I haven't written a Takimi fic in a long while, so I made this installment of DD's fic a Takimi. Anyway, those of you who are a part of this, you can change it so TK gets another girl and Mimi another guy, so don't lose your heads over this. Well, now it's time for NocturneD to take over from here. Take it, ND!  



End file.
